Consecuencias
by alter-egos-2k
Summary: Hinata toma una decisión que cambiara su vida y probablemente la de los demas, sera la correcta? que consecuencias traerá? naruxhina
1. Prólogo

**Naruto no me pertenece (que mas quisiera yo) le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Notas:

abc: Narración

_abc_: Dialogos

**Consecuencias **

_**Pró**__**logo**_

Es una hermosa mañana de verano en Konoha, los primeros rayos del sol se filtran a través el delicado empapelado de las puertas corredizas, la dueña de la habitación, al sentir la tibia luz sobre su rostro despierta aletargada. Esta decidida, hoy será el día en que confiese sus sentimientos y nada se lo va a impedir.

Las calles de la aldea comenzaban a llenarse de gente, y en medio de todas ellas va caminando una chica de larga cabellara oscura, con paso firme y sumida en sus pensamientos, buscaba al chico rubio que ocupaba su corazón y sus pensamientos desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Inconscientemente se dirigía al puesto de ramen, era casi seguro que el estaba allí.

Se acercaba lentamente a la entrada del puesto, su mente comenzaba a debatir a cerca de que si lo que debía de hacer era o no lo correcto, estaba dividida en dos, una parte le decía que fuera sensata, que no lo hiciera, que se ahorrara la posible humillación; la otra le decía a gritos que lo hiciera, que se lo dijera de una buena vez, que su corazón ya no soportaría mas tiempo guardando todo lo que sentía por el.

Confundida como estaba y con el corazón hecho un nudo en la garganta, no se percato de que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada. Cuando su cabeza comenzó a procesar la información pude escuchar voces dentro del establecimiento. Su voz. Al parecer sostenía una animada (cuando no?) conversación con alguien, y algo dentro de ella le llamo rápidamente la atención.

- _A Sakura-chan?…_ - Hablo Naruto casi atragantándose con el ramen que literalmente estaba devorando.

- _Aaa_ – Respondió afirmando su interlocutor.

- _Claro que quiero a Sakura-chan ttebayo!!!!!!_

La mente de Hinata quedo en blanco, no oía mas, sentía como si cayera en un profundo abismo, como si le hubiesen lanzando un balde de agua fría encima. Se le había olvidado como respirar. Rápidamente pudo sentir como un hueco en el estomago se formaba al igual que un extraño hormigueo a lo largo de todas sus extremidades. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse e hizo lo único que pudo, giro en sus pies y corrió.

Corría, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. No sabía hacia donde iba, no sabía hasta donde había llegado, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que quería estar lo más lejos posible. Algo se atravesó en su camino, la detuvo tirándola al suelo, no se percato del dolor producido por el golpe, no quería saber que la había detenido tan abruptamente. Lentamente sintió como sus fuerzas se iban y lloró como nunca lo había hecho, se sentía destrozada, quizá siempre supo que eso podría suceder, pero no lo aceptaba, quería aferrarse a la esperanza, ya no podía más. Entre sollozos Hinata se quedo dormida en medio del bosque.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, sintió el frió colarse por entre sus ropas, se incorporo lentamente. El clima había cambiado radicalmente, de una hermosa mañana había pasado a ser un día nublado, como antecediendo a una tormenta, irónico, el clima parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que ella sentía. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en medio del bosque, había estado allí antes, una vez cuando en una de sus primeras misiones se perdió.

Perdida, así exactamente se sentía en ese momento, sintió como las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos y sintió un extraño escozor en ellos, había llorado tanto que dolía. Se sintió tan patética, tan poca cosa, llorando por algo que siempre supo y que jamás tuvo el valor para enfrentarlo.

- _Naruto-kun _- Lo llamó como si de una plegaria se tratase, como si fuera una mágica invocación.

En ese instante deseaba poder guardarle algo de rencor por no darse cuenta de lo mucho que ella lo amaba…

Y aun así no podía cambiar sus sentimientos, lo quería tanto, que ya no lo soportaba dentro de su corazón. No podía culparlo, después de todo ella jamás le dijo nada.

Se trato de levantar lentamente, noto un fuerte dolor en todo el pecho, le había dolido desde aquella pelea contra su primo, aquella en la que casi muere, ahora le cobraba factura añadiéndole el dolor interno.

Comenzó a recordar aquella batalla en la primera ocasión que presento los exámenes chunnin, estaba tan decidida a demostrar que no era débil, a demostrarle que podía ser fuerte y perseverante, y el se había dado cuenta, el la había apoyado a pesar que todos le decían que se rindiera, le había dado una esperanza de que había cambiado. Sin embargo seguía siendo la misma cobarde de siempre, siempre huyendo, siempre escondiéndose, siempre fingiendo.

Miro a su alrededor, había enormes árboles que trataban de luchar inútilmente contra el viento para que no arrastrara sus frágiles retoños, todo se veía tan gris, tan oscuro, tan triste, tan… como ella. Recordó que había un lago muy cerca de allí, se encamino hacia el, al llegar a la orilla vislumbro su reflejo.

Sus ropas y rostro estaban llenos de barro y sus ojos blanquecinos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, no podía hacer otra cosa que sentir lastima de si misma, quizá era tiempo de dejar de soñar, quizá era tiempo de actuar a la altura de un integrante del clan mas poderoso de toda Konoha, quizá era tiempo de olvidar…

Limpio su cara con el dorso de su manga, se incorporo por completo, sacudió sus ropas y tomo una decisión, de ahora en adelante su prioridad seria su clan y su posición como heredera del Souke, no mas sueños infantiles, no mas ilusiones, Hyuuga Hinata se convertiría en lo que su clan deseaba, y ya nada mas seria importante para ella.

Comenzó a llover como si el cielo llorara por su suerte, porque el mas que nadie sabia las consecuencias de sus actos.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll****llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Bueno es mi segundo fic, este es un poco menos dulce (o eso intenté) aunque es el prologo no creo que sobrepase los 3 o cuatro capítulos (mi pobre mente no da para mas XD).**

**Este capitulo lo dedico especialmente a las personas que dejaron ****review**** en mi otra historia: Te esperaré (aprovecho para hacer propaganda ¬¬u) a: Musa 555, kaoru-uchiha, dany-chan, Kenia Uchiha, Sakurita55, anayelli, dragon de la luz, Sayuri, -Sakuritah- y a Pinguina Uchiha, que no se si me lean esta vez pero igual se lo dedico XD.**

**Ya saben criticas, tomatazos, si les gusto o no mándenme un ****review**

**Porfaaaaaaaaa nn**


	2. Dudas

**Naruto no me pertenece (que mas quisiera yo) le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Notas:

abc: Narración

_abc_: Diálogos

ºººº: Cambio de escena

**Capitulo I**

**Dudas**

Hinata llego a su casa, la verdad no quería toparse con nadie, pero como no todo es lo que uno desea…

_-Hinata-__nee-chan, que te paso?-_ Preguntaba una sorprendida Hanabi al ver el estado en el que llegaba.

_-Nada Hanabi-chan-_ Dijo sonriendo Hinata – _Solo creo que se me paso la mano con el entrenamiento_

_- Será mejor que te cambies antes de cenar, Oto-sama se enojara si llegas a la mesa así –_ Decía mientras veía como su hermana se dirigía a su recamara

_- No importa, no __iré a cenar, no tengo apetito- _Decía mientras se perdía en la esquina de uno de los largos pasillos de la mansión Hyuuga.

Hanabi la miro con extrañeza, esa no era una reacción común de su hermana, ella no sonreía tanto, y nunca faltaba a la cena.

_-Algo ocultas nee-chan y lo voy a averiguar-_ Se dijo a si misma Hanabi quien se dirigía hacia el comedor

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Deslizó suavemente la puerta de su recamara hasta que esta se cerro, a Hinata realmente no le gustaba mentirle a las personas, pero en este momento realmente quería estar sola, su animo no estaba como para oír los reproches de su padre o los comentarios de su primo o para soportar el humor ácido de su hermana. Una duda le asaltaba, su decisión estaba tomada, pero no podía evitar preguntarse que era lo que realmente el clan esperaba de ella.

_- No importa que sea, lo __haré_

Con estos pensamientos se quedo dormida, al menos en sus sueños, ella podía ser feliz.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sintió como alguien tiraba fuertemente de su cobija, mientras decía su nombre, Lentamente abrió sus ojos, quien fuera tenia un muy mal método para despertar a la gente, efectivo pero malo. La luz invadió su vista violentamente, poco a poco su visión se hacia mas clara.

_-Nee-chan!!, nee-chan despierta!!, Oto-sama quiere hablar contigo_

Hinata se incorporo lentamente, suspiro, _- Dile que ya voy –_

Hanabi salio corriendo de la habitación, al parecer era algo urgente

_- Mas vale que te apresures –_ Se le oyó gritar mientras se alejaba.

Realmente no sabia de que se trataba esta "reunión urgente" con su padre, pero quizá con ella resolvería las dudas que la acongojaban, cuando salio de sus pensamientos noto como había llegado a la puerta de la sala en donde se tenían reuniones familiares entre el Souke.

Cada uno de los salones del ala este de la mansión tenían un propósito en especifico, algunos eran salones solo para el Souke, otros para el Bouke. Cada una de las ramas del clan tenía salones para charlar entre ellos, de asuntos familiares y de asuntos externos. Había también dos grandes salas, una para que se reuniera el consejo de ambas ramas y otro para que todas las personas pertenecientes al Clan se reunieran.

Hinata corrió lentamente y solo un poco la puerta del salón, Estaba tan nerviosa, no podía evitar sentirse así siempre que estaba allí, era tan apabullante la sensación que causaba estar en esa parte del complejo. Sin embargo ella se había propuesto recuperar su lugar dentro de la familia, y si lo iba a hacer ya no tendría que sentir miedo.

_- Oto-sama, me llamó? –_ Pregunto con un hilo de voz, se regaño a si misma por haber sonado tan débil.

Hiashi volteo a verla, sus ojos fríos darían temor a cualquier persona, sin embargo Hinata ya se había acostumbrado, aunque esos ojos la hacían sentir muy pequeña.

_- Pasa Hinata –_ Le ordeno Hiashi.

Hinata abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para poder pasar, ya del otro lado se inclino respetuosamente hacia su padre en señal de saludo, y corrió lentamente la puerta para cerrarla, avanzó un poco y se hincó frente a el. Este comenzó a hablar.

_- Hinata, quiero saber si tienes __algún compromiso dentro de la aldea_.

Hinata no entendió el sentido de la pregunta, mas bien, no entendió nada de la pregunta, por un momento se le hizo como si su padre hubiera perdido la razón, quizá era alguna extraña prueba, quizá era solo una pregunta-examen. Cuando era niña le solían hacerle muchas de ellas.

_- Solo tengo compromiso como shinobi de __Konoha y como miembro del clan Hyuuga_.

Respondió con mucho orgullo, no por la frase, sino por haberla dicho sin flaquear y con una fuerza que incluso ella desconocía, estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero eso seria inapropiado.

Hiashi se veía raro, como si esa no fuera la respuesta que esperaba, sin embargo noto lo decidida que se había oído Hinata, concluyo que lo que decía su hija era cierto.

_- Hinata espera un momento aquí._

Eso la extraño todavía mas, quizá de verdad su padre si había perdido la razón. Miro curiosa como se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el fondo de la pequeña habitación, allí había otra puerta, suponía que detrás de esa habitación había otra, esa ala mas bien parecía un laberinto, había cuartos conectados con otros, también había algunas puertas que daban a trampas, si alguien ajeno espiaba alguna de las conversaciones de los Hyuuga y tenia la mala suerte de toparse con una de ellas probablemente moriría, esto no era de extrañar, después de todo el clan Hyuuga era un clan de ninjas, aunque el uso de aquellas trampas no tenia mucho sentido, dado el kekengenkai que poseían. Solo cuando vio a su padre cerrar la dichosa puerta tras de si pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto se encontraba caminando por las aun desiertas calles de Konoha, estaba tan feliz que su habitual sonrisa era especialmente contagiosa aquella mañana y no tenía ninguna razón para no estarlo. Ayer mientras desayunaba había recibido dos noticias que le alegraban el corazón, y si todo iba lo según planeado mañana podría recibir otra que cambiaria su vida y lo haría sentir la persona mas feliz del universo.

_- Después de todo la vida no es tan mala ttebayo!!!! –_ Grito efusivamente mientras entraba a su restaurante favorito a ingerir su alimento favorito.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hinata ya se estaba desesperada, ya hacia mucho que su padre había salido de la habitación y francamente el estar esperando en esa postura en una habitaron tan lúgubre como esa no era una de sus actividades preferidas. Oyó como la puerta se comenzaba a abrir, inmediatamente se tensó, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando no vio la figura de su padre sino de uno de los miembros del Bouke abrirla. Esto le dio mala espina.

_- Hinata-sama __sígame por favor_

Rápidamente se puso de pie y siguió al hombre a través de la puerta por la que minutos antes había entrado su padre. Sus ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la súbita oscuridad de aquel cuarto solo alumbrado por cuatro lámparas, una en cada esquina de aquel sitio. El hombre, ya mayor le indico que se sentara.

Ya acostumbrada a la oscuridad del cuarto pudo ver en donde se encontraba. Se tenso, aun más de lo que ya estaba. La sala en la que estaba era la del consejo de la familia Hyuuga. Frente a ella un largo salón, había dos largos tatami en los costados de esta y en ellos todos los miembros de este, tanto del Bouke como del Souke y en el frente presidiendo la reunión, su padre, el líder de todo el clan, tras de el una leyenda escrita en caracteres kanji honor y lealtad era lo que se leía.

Todas las miradas de los miembros del consejo se posaban sobre ella, mas de 30 pares de ojos fríos y blancos destellando en la semioscuridad del cuarto, Trago pesadamente, sentía un enorme deseo de salir corriendo de allí.

Y lo peor estaba por suceder.

**B****ueno aquí esta el segundó capitulo, me costo mucho!!! (mi cerebro no es precisamente muy trabajador ¬¬) Hinata se hará fuerte pero a su modo aunque creo que las cosas no le van a salir como quisiera, ya verán por que ;). Este capitulo no tiene mucho argumento pero es necesario para lo que sigue, ya tienen una probadita de lo que pinta Naruto en esta historia y los voy a hacer sufrir (muahahaha!!!!!!!!! XD) ****oops**** creo que hable de más.**

**Muchas gracias a Panxa y Vicky por sus ****reviews**** (de verdad se los agradezco T-T) **

**Ya saben criticas, tomatazos, si les gusto o no, o de plano no quieren que siga escribiendo ****dejen un review.**

**Porfaaaaaaaaa **


	3. Noticias

**Naruto no me pertenece (que mas quisiera yo) le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Notas:

abc: Narración

_abc_: Diálogos

ºººº: Cambio de escena

**Capitulo II**

**Noticias**

-_Hinata –_ Hablo Hiashi de manera sombría – _El consejo ha tomado una decisión en cuanto a tu futuro –_ Su voz pareció dudar

_Hinata-sama_- Un miembro del Souke interrumpió a Hiashi, sabiendo que quizá el no tendría el valor para decir lo que habían decidido, Hiashi entendió _– como heredera del Souke, debe pensar en el futuro del clan._

El camino que estaba tomando esta conversación le parecía muy extraño, pero Hinata estaba satisfecha, por fin podría saber cual seria su verdadero papel en ese lugar.

_- __Hinata- sama-_ Continuo el mismo hombre- dada su edad la hemos comprometido en matrimonio con el hijo de una poderosa familia de guerreros.

Hinata estaba en shock, la palabra matrimonio resonaba en su cabeza y taladraba en lo profundo de su ser, se le olvido como respirar.

_- La familia Takeda __ha consentido la unión y puesto que no poseen un kekengenkai no es un peligro para el Byakugan_.

Hinata se comenzó a marear, pero recordó lo que había prometido, no había marcha atrás

_- Cuando? –_ Fue lo único que pudo articular con una voz que parecía un susurro, no estaba segura si lo había dicho lo suficientemente fuerte para que la oyeran, o si sus palabras fueron borradas por el viento.

Los miembros del consejo la miraron con aprobación _– Mañana al amanecer partirá a la frontera del país del viento, allí conocerá a su prometido dentro de dos días se llevara a cabo la ceremonia – _dijo otro miembro del souke

Hinata no pudo mas que suspirar lo mas profundo que pudo, dos días había dicho, que clase de broma macabra era esta, esperaba que fuera eso, pero de antemano sabia que no lo era; necesito todo el valor del mundo para pronunciar la siguiente palabra _– Bien_ – acababa de firmar su sentencia

_- __Hinata-sama puede retirarse-_ Dijo un miembro del Bouke

Lentamente se puso de pie, con una sencilla inclinación se despidió y salio de esa sala, tras cerrar la última puerta y salir al corredor no pudo más que derrumbarse.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Hiashi siguió con la mirada como su hija salio de la sala estaba tan… bueno ni el lo sabia, se sentía culpable, desde siempre había presionado a sus hijas a seguir todos los modelos de conducta de la familia, se había obsesionado tanto con ello que llego a ver a Hinata como una persona débil que no merecía ser parte del clan, había firmado un rivalidad tan áspera entre Neji y el Souke que casi le cuesta la vida a su hija, había cometido tantos errores que invariablemente terminaban afectando a Hinata y sin embargo ella nunca se lo había reprochado.

Ella siempre trato de demostrarle que no era débil, trato de que la reconocieran, se dio cuenta muy tarde del daño que le había causado. Aunque el había tratado de cambiar después de los exámenes Chunnin, recordó como no estaba de acuerdo en que fuera su hermano Hizashi quien muriera en lugar de el, el también estaba harto de esas estúpidas reglas, pero que podía hacer, de verdad había tratado de cambiar, incluso estaba seguro de que había alguien del aprecio de Hinata, por eso se lo pregunto, pero Hinata solo respondió como le habían enseñado, el trato de hacer que el consejo no tomara esta decisión, si Hinata hubiera dicho que no quería, la hubiese apoyado, pero ahora no podía hacer nada.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Neji estaba molesto, a el no le gustaba husmear en las conversaciones ajenas, pero no contaba con el poder de convencimiento que tenia Hanabi, recordó por que estaba allí "_Si no vienes conmigo le diré a Oto-sama como te escabulles por las tardes para ver a tu amiga de los moños"_ Neji suspiro, definitivamente Hanabi sabia como controlarlo, Solo esperaba que ella fuera la única que supiera de estas salidas, Salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho voces del otro lado

Hanabi y Neji no podía creer lo que habían escuchado, Hinata comprometida y no había ninguna reacción de parte de ella, que haba pasado con el chico zorro, que era del amor que sentía por Naruto, que era lo que había pasado. Hanabi decidió hacerla cambiar de opinión, no iba a dejar que su nee-chan arruinara su vida.

ººººººººººººººººººº

La tarde había caído, Naruto salía de la Torre Hokage entre sus manos se encontraba un pergamino que sostenía con mucho cuidado, a su lado iban sus dos compañeros de equipo Sakura y Sasuke, este ultimo llevaba dos años de regreso en la aldea, después de mucho tratar de convencerlo termino regresando por su cuenta, aunque eso a el era lo menos que le importaba, después de todo era su amigo y le alegraba que decidiera volver a su hogar. Aunque no llego solo, cabía mencionar que con el llegaron los otros tres miembros del Hebi, que, después de muchas misiones y demostrar su lealtad fueron reconocidos como shinobis de Konoha.

Naruto recordó como era esos tres: Suigetsu se la pasaba insultando a Karin, Karin golpeando a Suigetsu y Juugo, pues Juugo no hacia nada, a decir verdad los tres eran buenas personas, insoportables, en especial Suigetsu y Karin, pero al final buenas personas, Tsunade había ayudado a Juugo con su problema de personalidad y ahora era completamente pacifico. Karin misteriosamente se había dado por vencida al tratar de conquistar a Sasuke, Naruto de pronto recordó algo.

_- __Hoe, Sakura-chan, teme me tengo que ir ttebayo!!!!!!!!!!!_ – Grito haciendo que a sus compañeros casi les diera un infarto _– Los dejo solos_ – Termino de decir Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna y una mirada pícara.

Sasuke se golpeo mentalmente, porque le tuvo que contar a la persona mas indiscreta del mundo, claro era su amigo pero eso no significaba que hiciera cosas tan estúpidas, ese dobe se las iba a pagar

_- Sasuke-kun, nos vamos? _

– _Hmn –_ Respondió afirmativamente, mirando a la chica pelirrosa que lo veía con curiosidad, definitivamente ese dobe se las iba a pagar, pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

ººººººººººººººººººº

Hinata ya no se podía encontrar más deshecha, suponía que eso estaba bien, ya que no se podía sentir peor, suspiro, mañana conocería a la persona con la que se iba a casar y compartiría el resto de su vida. No podía recordar cuantas veces había imaginado ese momento, solo que en sus sueños nunca pensó que sentiría tan desdichada. Claro ella siempre había soñado que esta ocasión la pasaría junto con cierto rubio. No podía creer como las cosas habían cambiado en tan solo un día, hubiera dado lo que fuera por cambiarlo. Sin embargo no podía. Fue entonces cuando recordó que era lo que debía hacer.

Honor y Lealtad, principios básicos de todo shinobi, y lo que le debía a su clan, lo haría, se casaría con ese hombre, por lealtad a su clan y por conservar su honor como heredera del Souke, pero aun así no lo haría porque realmente quisiera, tenia que desahogar todos su sentimientos, de alguna manera, miro con desesperación a su alrededor, su vista reparo en una pequeña mesita baja al fondo de su habitación, ya sabia que hacer.

Tomo el tintero y su pincel, con una gracia hipnótica comenzó a escribir con perfecta caligrafía todo lo que sentía, como si eso vaciara el dolor de su alma, y ciertamente cada letra, palabra y frase que salía venia desde el fondo de su ser.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Corría en dirección a su casa, seguro Sasuke lo mataría, pero tenia que admitir que hacerlo rabiar era divertido, aunque a veces pareciera que realmente quería descuartizarlo, justo como ayer

**Flash back**

Sasuke había invitado a Naruto a Ichiraku porque tenia que hablar de algo importante con el, y por supuesto este no había rechazado la oferta, es mas, había visto la invitación como una oportunidad, ya que se había quedado sin dinero, y realmente se le antojaba un gran tazón de ramen.

Después de ocho tazones de ramen y de haber estado en silencio por casi media hora Naruto recordó porque lo habían invitado y tras pedir su novena ración le pregunto a Sasuke el porque quería hablar con el.

Sasuke fue directo al grano _– Quieres a Sakura?_ – Pregunto ásperamente como restándole importancia al asunto.

- _A Sakura-chan?…_ - Hablo Naruto casi atragantándose con el ramen que literalmente estaba devorando.

- _Aaa_ – Respondió afirmando su interlocutor.

_-__ Claro que quiero a Sakura-chan ttebayo!!!!!!_ – Respondió casi gritando mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo-rival.

Cuando miro el rostro del Uchiha, se sorprendió, realmente no sabía si salir corriendo o botarse de risa, ya que este consiente o inconscientemente había activado su sharingan y al parecer tenía todas las intenciones de matar lenta y dolorosamente al rubio. Naruto opto por la segunda opción y comenzó a reír estruendosamente. Sasuke solo lo miraba con odio.

_- __El teme esta celoso!!!!! –_ Fue lo que articulo el rubio cuando se pudo calmar, pero al ver que el sharingan seguía presente cambio su rostro a uno mas serio _– Teme, yo si quiero a Sakura-chan, pero no de esa manera, la quiero como a una hermana y yo ya tengo interés en alguien mas, además debes de saber que ella siempre te a querido a ti, baka_

Sasuke pareció calmarse, bueno por lo menos el sharingan había desaparecido _– Ni una palabra a nadie de esto –_ Sentencio con su habitual tono seco de voz.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

**Fin del flash back**

El rubio no pudo mas que sonreír, ojala se lo dijera, se merecían ser felices. Apretó el pergamino con fuerza

_- Mañana Hinata, mañana –_ Se dijo Naruto mientras entraba a su casa

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Antes que nada una gran disculpa por no actualizar pronto, pero es que acabo de regresar a la escuela y todavía no me acostumbro a mi nuevo horario (es horrible el turno vespertino!!!!! ToT)

Este capitulo no me gusto mucho, me falto inspiración --u. Pero bueno ya se vio como va mas o menos esta historia. Puse mas parejas (sasusaku y nejitenten) aunque solo son de relleno la principal sigue siendo naruhina, no les pondré trama XD. Puse a Karin y Suigetsu porque me gustó un dialogo de ellos en el manga, aunque Karin no me cae bien, por lo menos ahora me hace reír XP (bueno mas bien Suigetsu . ). Ahora a contestar reviews :)

**panxa**: un fan (brinco como loca) la verdad Hinata ya no puede sufrir mas (que mala soy) pero Naruto si (muahahaha), Hinata no los golpeara, por lo menos físicamente, pero creo que aun así les dolerá XD, a mi también me daría miedo una familia como la de Hinata (escalofríos).

**mari8876**: Como viste en este capitulo Hinata no malinterpreto, solo no oyó el chisme completo XD, lo que hace el no ser un buen chismoso ¬¬

**ikare**: la promoción sirvió!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pero insisto esta muy dulce ¬¬)

**keri01** Ya 'ta, de nuevo perdón por no actualizar antes uu

**dani-chan**: (salen muchas serpentinas y confeti) acertaste!!!!!!!! wow deberías de tener un una línea psíquica ganarías mucho dinero ($$ cara estilo kakuzu)

**Hinta Uzumaki**: Bueno, creo que no fue muy pronto, lo siento de veras uu, si, creo que termino siendo muy lúgubre, da miedo (escalofríos), lo del mapa es una buena idea debe de ser de mucha utilidad cuando vas a la cocina por las noches XD (pero quien les manda tener una casa tan grande y confusa ¬¬u)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews nn, espero no se decepcionen de este capitulo ¬¬

Ya saben criticas, tomatazos, si les gusto o no, o de plano no quieren que siga escribiendo dejen un review.

Porfaaaaaaaaa


	4. Verdades

**Naruto no me pertenece (que mas quisiera yo) le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Notas:

abc: Narración

_abc_: Diálogos

ºººº: Cambio de escena

**Capitulo III**

**Verdades **

Aun no amanecía, la madrugada era fresca, sin embargo a ella le pareció casi tan gélida como el hielo, esta mañana, apenas se asomara el sol por el oriente, partiría a su destino, quizá su primo tenia razón y este no se podía cambiar por mas que tratara, ella se había cansado de luchar contra el y al final se dejo llevar.

Tan tranquila como parecía se dirigió con cortos pasos, como quien se dirige al patíbulo, a una sala en la que varias mujeres la habían citado, la harían lucir hermosa, cual emperatriz para su futuro esposo, ella solo deseaba despertar de esta pesadilla.

Las mujeres, expertas en el arreglo personal, diestramente dieron forma a su cabello, transformándolo en un elaborado moño, su rostro quedo cubierto por una fina película de polvo de arroz y sus labios de un centelleante carmesí, al mirarse en el espejo, ella no se reconoció, allí no estaba la tímida Hinata, solo se encontraba una mujer de finos rasgos y mirada vacía, que mas bien parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

_- Nee-chan no hagas esto!!!!!!!!!!!!-_ Irrumpió Hanabi dentro de la habitación.

Hinata tan solo volteo su vista hacia ella, su hermana parecía tan furiosa, tan decidida… tan fuerte. En cambio, ella, ella no era así, su padre tenia razón era débil, aunque no sabia a ciencia cierta que demostraba mas debilidad, si la decisión de renunciar a todo por una orden del clan u oponerse a ella mostrando que no era capaz de ver por el bien del mismo, estaba en una paradoja de la cual ya no podía escapar.

Hanabi por su parte pudo observar como su hermana parecía tan distante, sus ojos estaban vacíos como canicas de cristal, parecía muerta con esa palidez en su rostro. Se asusto. No pudo más que mirarla con tristeza. _- ¿Por qué nee-chan? ¿Por qué? –_ Fue lo único que pudo decir con voz cortada, las lágrimas comenzaban a arremolinarse en sus ojos, esa visión era espectral.

Hinata tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su hermana y la miro con dulzura – _Es mi deber imotou-chan-_ dijo, esperando que esa fuese suficiente respuesta, sino para su hermana, por lo menos para ella _misma –Solo espero que tu seas mas fuerte que yo-_

_- __No nee-chan!!, tu siempre has sido fuerte, nunca dándote por vencida, siempre soportando todos los reproches, yo no se si soportaría. Por favor nee-chan no lo hagas, no arruines tu vida_- Su voz parecía mas una suplica, un ruego, muy distinta a la voz estruendosa que siempre usaba.

_- Imotou chan…_

_- __Hanabi-sama tiene razón_- La voz de Neji se escucho firme ante tal afirmación –_Hinata-sama, usted no es débil, y no se que la haya orillado a tomar esta decisión, pero lo que haya sido no significa que tenga que arruinar su vida. Usted me enseño que el destino no esta marcado, que hay que trabajar duro para lograr lo que desea._

Hinata se sintió terriblemente avergonzada, no pudo más que mirar al piso. Las palabras que dijo Neji sonaban tan parecidas a lo que hubiese dicho Naruto, se sintió tan poca cosa. _–He aceptado, la familia Takeda ha aprobado la unión, si falto, seria una afrenta directa, eso podría traerle consecuencias al clan e incluso a Konoha, no puedo renunciar, no ahora-_ Soltó en un hilo de voz, dando una razón en la que trataba de convencerse antes que convencer a los demás.

Hanabi la miro fijamente con asombro, a ella le parecía tan fuerte ahora, anteponer todo a su felicidad. Neji solo la miro con sorpresa, dedujo que esa boda no era lo que quería, y sin embargo trataba de convencerse que era lo mejor, pero también le pareció que, cuando el hablo, la mirada de su prima había cambiado a una de profunda tristeza, el no era tonto, había dicho casi las misma palabras que hubiese dicho Naruto, supo entonces que algo tenia que ver el Uzumaki en todo esto, pero ¿qué?

Hinata saco un sobre de las mangas de su kimono, lo estrechó contra su pecho y se lo puso en las manos a Hanabi _–Cuando me vaya, dale esto a Naruto-kun_

ººººººººººººººººººº

Neji y Hanabi miraba el sobre con curiosidad, hacia escasas dos horas que Hinata había partido hacia la frontera del país del viento, su padre la había acompañado, al igual que una comitiva. Tenían que aceptar que Hinata se veía hermosa, pero parecía que se encaminaba a su propio funeral, Aunque no lo demostrasen ambos estaban tristes por su partida, por su infelicidad. En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta, ambos corrieron par ver de quien se trataba, al abrirla se llevaron una enorme sorpresa.

_- Hola, esta Hinata –chan?, necesito hablar con ella ttebayo!!!!!!._

Hanabi lo miro con odio y Neji se abalanzó sobre el, como era posible que Naruto fuera tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que Hinata lo amaba tanto, si lo hubiese notado, quizá ella seguiría aquí. Por su parte Naruto no entendía que rayos sucedía, era verdad que muchas veces la gente lo trataba de esa manera, pero nunca espero esto de Neji, no después de ser relativamente amigos, bueno por lo menos compañeros.

_- ¿Oye que rayos sucede?_ – Pudo decir cuando Neji dejo de golpearlo.

_- __Léelo por ti mismo_ – contesto fríamente Hanabi mientras le aventaba el sobre que le había dado su hermana.

Naruto atrapo el sobre en el aire, en la parte de afuera del sobre tenia escrito su nombre. Lo destapo y saco una carta de su interior y comenzó a leerla.

_Naruto-kun:_

_Cuando estés leyendo esto, lo mas probable es que me encuentre en camino a la frontera del país del viento, cuanto me hubiese gustado decirte esto en persona, pero fui débil y nunca encontré el valor par hacerlo, yo te amo, lo he hecho desde que tengo memoria y aunque me encamino hacia mi boda, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No me malinterpretes, no te dejo esto par que sientas culpa alguna por mi destino, esa fue una decisión que yo misma tomé, solo lo hago porque es un forma de liberar el peso que oprime mi corazón. Espero de todo corazón que seas feliz con la persona que quieres, ya que tu felicidad es también la mía, y espero llegar a querer a mi futuro esposo una pequeña parte de lo que te quiero a ti._

_Siempre tuya:_

_Hinata Hyuuga_.

Su cara mutó de la indignación al horror y finalmente a una profunda tristeza. Neji y Hanabi podían ver claramente como lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos opacos del Uzumaki. Éste gritó como si fuera un animal herido, se dejo caer en el piso.

-_Soy un tonto!!!!!!!!-_ Grito repetidamente mientras golpeaba el suelo con rabia y dolor –_Si no hubiese esperado!!!!!!!!!!!!-_ Tiro con furia el pergamino que había llevado todo este tiempo con sumo cuidado.

Neji y Hanabi lo miraron con una extraña mezcla de rencor, tristeza y lastima, no entendían que estaba sucediendo, estaban seguros que Naruto se sentiría culpable, pero no tan dolido, acaso era que…

Hanabi reparo en el pergamino que cayo cerca de sus pies, estaba finamente decorado, la curiosidad pudo mas que ella y lo abrió. Comenzó a leerlo, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa –_Sannin!!!!!!????-_ fue lo que exclamó, Neji la miro desconcertado. Le arrebato el pergamino y lo leyó, la sorpresa se hizo inminente en su rostro, miro a Naruto y vio como seguía tirado en el suelo –_Te nombraron sannin?-_ le pregunto

_-ese tonto titulo ya no me interesa_- respondió dolido _–ya no tiene sentido._

_-pero no entiendo- _dijo una confundida Hanabi

_-Es muy simple, yo soy un completo don nadie, en cambio Hinata es la heredera de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha, __quería ser alguien par que se fijara en mi, yo jamás me di cuenta de que no era necesario; todos siempre me trataron con la punta del pie, cómo iba a saber que ella me quería de esta manera, que lo que sentía por mi no era solo lastima, creí que tenia que demostrarle de alguna forma que podía ser digno de su cariño, digno de permanecer a su lado, por eso espere hasta tener eso, pero ahora ya no importa, no importa nada!!!!!!!._

Los dos Hyuuga no sabían que pensar ver que el siempre alegre Naruto estaba allí, tirado frente a ellos, tan desconsolado, era deprimente, pero lo era mas la cruel ironía del destino, que justo el día que ella parte él venga a confesar su amor, el ambiente se hizo pesado, cargado de una melancolía tan grande que dolía hasta lo mas profundo del alma.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Hiashi miraba a su hija con sumo dolor, sentía como si la tristeza que emanaba de los ojos de su heredera se clavara como agujas en su alma.

_-Por que aceptaste?-_ Le pregunto a Hinata.

Ella solo desvió la vista hacia fuera del palanquín, la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, ella nunca pensó que oiría una pregunta así de su padre. –_Era mí deber para con el clan_- respondió

Para Hiashi esa respuesta era una puñalada certera en el corazón.

_-Pero no lo quieres ¿o me equivoco?_

Hinata ahora lo miraba de frente, la sorpresa y la tristeza estaban presentes en su mirada, las lagrimas comenzaban a nublar su vista – Yo_… yo no se que hacer…-_ No pudo seguir, la voz se le cortaba si seguía hablando rompería en llanto y no quería eso, no quería verse débil frente a la persona a la que siempre le trato de demostrar que era fuerte, que era digna.

Su padre entendió. Sin embargo casi todas las posibilidades estaban agotadas. _–Hablare con el jefe de la familia Takeda, quizá el pueda romper el compromiso._

Por primera vez, Hiashi Hyuuga iba a tratar de hacer feliz a su hija, y ésta no podía más que mirarlo con una gran sorpresa y una profunda gratitud.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Hanabi ya no soporto más ese silencio.

_-Si realmente te importa mi hermana, ve por ella__ –_ le dijo finalmente al Uzumaki

**0000000000000000**

Por fin metí de lleno a Naruto en la trama, soy muy mala con ellos (pero es muy divertido XD). Este capítulo quedo un poco depresivo pero bueno. Ahora a contestar reviews :)

**panxa**: muchas gracias, (pero de veras muchas), por fin hice sufrir a Naruto, y si el prometido de Hinata es muy, pero muy rico ($o$), aunque no se si ponerle mucha importancia todavía. Creo que resulta gracioso como Hinata no escucha bien y termina para casarse (que ironía XD)

**dani-chan:** pues no fue muy pronto, pero aquí esta, oye, de veras ganas en todas las rifas, wow O-O, yo nunca he ganado nada!!! (buaaaa T-T)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews n-n, espero no se decepcionen de este capitulo ¬.¬

Ya saben criticas, tomatazos, si les gusto o no, o de plano no quieren que siga escribiendo dejen un review.

Porfaaaaaaaaa


	5. Ilusiones

**Naruto no me pertenece (que mas quisiera yo) le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Notas:

abc: Narración

_abc_: Diálogos

ºººº: Cambio de escena

**Capitulo IV**

**Ilusiones **

Naruto saltaba de rama en rama entre las copas de los árboles, cada segundo que pasaba se sentía como un agonizante siglo. Cada vez que su voluntad flaqueaba se repetía mentalmente las palabras que lo llevaron a donde estaba, si te importa ve por ella. Ese doloroso te amo escrito por Hinata era lo que le daba fuerzas para continuar, era hora de poner en practica lo que siempre decía, no te des por vencido.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Hinata salio lentamente del palanquín, frente a ella se alzaba una construcción enorme, prácticamente era un palacio, adornado casi hasta la extravagancia, con amplios y hermosos jardines, la familia Tekeda realmente debería ser importante,

Un sirviente se acerco a ellos, les pidió que lo siguieran. Atravesaron un amplio corredor, adornado con exquisitas pinturas en los paneles de papel que separaban las habitaciones, finalmente entraron a un salón suntuosamente arreglado, allí estaba la familia principal, incluyendo al heredero y prometido de Hinata.

- _Bienvenidos –_ Dijo el actual líder mostrando una afable sonrisa – _quiero que conozcan a mi hijo, Katsuo Takeda._

Hinata y Hiashi hicieron una leve inclinación a modo de saludo, Cuando levanto la vista Hinata pudo ver a Katsuo, era bien parecido, parecía alto, de cabello oscuro, piel blanca y ojos color chocolate, pero a ella no le parecía tanto como su querido Naruto, Cuando lo recordó, solo miro al piso el dolor regreso, que daría por que el rubio ocupara el lugar del joven delante de ella.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Paso largo rato entre las presentaciones y el protocolo, Hiashi y Takeda conversaban, ella solo estaba en silencio, por educación ella no debía participar, en un momento le dieron la orden de salir, Hinata sabia que su padre trataría de que este compromiso se rompiera pero no sabia como. Salio del salón en el que estaban, el corredor en el que ahora estaba daba un hermoso jardín la tarde estaba cayendo, dándole a todo el lugar un brillo dorado, una chica la esperaba afuera con una linterna de papel entre sus manos.

_-Sígame__ por favor-_ Le dijo la joven sirvienta. Mientras comenzaba a caminar, Hinata la siguió. _– Me llamo Manami y seré quien la atienda._

Hinata la seguía distraídamente hacia lo que serian sus aposentos por esta noche, no notaba por donde iban, si le dijeran que regresara no sabría por donde ir, el silencio reinaba entre las dos jóvenes mujeres, solo se oía el sonido de sus pisadas por los pulidos pisos de madera. Hinata estaba harta del silencio.

_-__Manami-san, dime, cómo es Katsuo-san_ – Dijo Hinata cortando el silencio que había reinado entre ellas.

Manami estaba sorprendida, nadie nunca le había llamado san, era una forma muy respetuosa de diríjase a una simple sirvienta _– Bueno, Katsuo-sama es un hombre bueno, respetuoso y agradable_ – respondió con un notable sonrojo en la cara,

Hinata se dio cuenta de esto y solo pudo sonreír, le recordaba un poco a ella misma.

_-__Aquí es, si necesita algo solo llámeme_ – Irrumpió la joven frente a una puerta.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto había logrado entrar a la mansión sin ser detectado, pero había tropezado con un par de problemas, uno, el numero de guardias en la mansión era enorme, eran demasiados, un paso en falso y armaría un gran alboroto, y numero dos la mansión era gigantesca, era muchas habitaciones para revisar una por una, como le serviría tener en este momento el byakugan, o el sharingan o por lo menos tener el olfato de Kiba, pensó; rayos cómo iba a encontrar a Hinata en ese lugar.

ººººººººººººººººººº

La noche ya había caído, era calurosa, Hinata daba vueltas sobre su futón, no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba tan estresada que no aguantaba mas, decidió salir.

Afuera el viento frió soplaba suavemente, haciendo mas fresca y agradable la noche, Hinata se sentó en la orilla del corredor con sus pies tocando un poco el césped del jardín, cerro los ojos, y dejo que el viento jugara entre sus largos cabellos, moviéndolos suavemente, y por primera vez en los últimos días no pensaba, solo sentía.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto se encontraba escondido entre la copa de un árbol, juraba que había oído que alguien abría una puerta y la cerraba, luego el suave sonido de paso que se detenían después de un corto trecho, sin embargo no oyó nada después de eso, la curiosidad lo mataba, decidió asomarse.

La luna iluminaba el pequeño jardín añadiéndole un resplandor plateado, el viento movía con gracia el joven follaje del árbol en el que se escondía, así como las múltiples plantas que crecían al rededor de un pequeño lago ribeteado con rocas redondas que en ese instante parecían de plata, coronando este paisaje, cientos de intermitentes lucecitas, amarillentas como pedazos de sol, que eran producidas por luciérnagas, comunes en esta época del año, revoloteando sobre la superficie espejeada del agua, dándole a la escena un aspecto etéreo, casi mágico.

Pero a el no le importo en lo mas mínimo este hermoso espectáculo, su vista estaba posada en un solo lugar, o mas bien dicho en una sola persona. Allí, sentada en la orilla del corredor se encontraba Hinata, iluminada por la blanquecina luz de la luna, su piel pálida destellaba suavemente, cubriéndola con un brillo que parecía celestial, el delicado nagajuban blanco que portaba hacia que resplandeciera todo su ser y su largo cabello se movía al compás del viento dándole tintes azulados, como los de una noche de estío sin estrellas; la vio tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Inconcientemente y sin el mas mínimo cuidado se acercaba, atraído por una belleza que, según Naruto, opacaba la hermosa noche de verano que se cernía sobre su cabeza.

Hinata pudo sentir una presencia cercana a ella, después de todo era una kunoichi bien entrenada, para ella no había momentos en los que su guardia bajara, por mas segura que se sintiera, lo único que lamentaba era que la paz momentánea que había encontrado se rompiera tan abruptamente. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo que vio, definitivamente no lo esperaba.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y sus corazones dieron un vuelco.

Hinata creyó que su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma, que por fin había perdido la cordura y que la visión que estaba frente a ella no era más que una ilusión. No podía encontrar una explicación razonable del porque el estaba allí. Y sin embargo le parecía tan real, aparecía en medio de la noche, como si fuera el sol, y ciertamente parecía un sol, que pese a la oscuridad brillaba por su propia luz. Deseaba tanto que no fuera una ilusión, que no fuera un sueño, que disipara las tinieblas de su fortuna brumosa. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos de nuevo. Se puso de pie, en un impulso por tratar de convencerse que no era una visión corrió hacia él.

Naruto por su parte al ver que ella corría hacia el, no pudo mas que tomarla entre sus brazos, se sentía tan bien, no necesitaba otra prueba, estaría con ella aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a todo un ejercito, a todo el mundo.

Ella al sentirse abrazada supo que era real, el peso de su corazón se fue, se sintió tan liviana, tan fuerte; estar allí se sentía tan correcto, como si fuera lo que debía de ser. Pero recordó el porque decidió olvidarlo, sintió como si su corazón se estrujara. Lo miro a los ojos y solo pudo decir _¿Por qué?_

**0000000000000000**

Mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero tenia poca inspiración y mucha tarea (mas lo segundo, aunque mi inspiración como ven esta por los suelos y cada vez que se me ocurría algo me interrumpían y se me olvidaba ¬.¬). No me gusto como quedo este capitulo, volví a sacar mi lado meloso y no me gusto, si lo mejoro lo cambiare. Espero no decepcionar a nadie con este capitulo (y si lo hice no me extraña, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón). Ahora a contestar reviews (que fueron muchos esta vez) :)

Niacriza: Me gusta que te gustara XD, aquí esta la continuación (algo tarde pero aquí esta)

keri01: Si pobre Hinata, pero al fin pudo ver a Naruto, y si Hiashi logra anular el compromiso lo veremos después (es que aun no se XP), espero que no te moleste que haya tardado tanto y que no te decepcione el capitulo.

dani-chan: Prometo revindicar al destino (o a mi, según se vea XD), perdón por cortarte siempre la inspiración. Sí! que viva el NaruHina:)

Darwin: Pues Naruto si fue por ella, ahora a esperar para ver como acaban

naruto-kun: Aquí esta, (no muy bueno pero aquí esta ¬.¬)

black rouse1: Que bueno que te gusto, si yo hubiera estado allí por lo menos le doy un buen golpe XD, Hiashi si va a hablar con Takeda, pero no se que le dirá XD. Pero al final todo saldrá bien (creo)

panxa: Hiashi trata de ser comprensivo, no es que quiera arruinarle la vida a todo el mundo, pareciera, pero no, aunque trata de revindicarse, pero no le sale XD, es demasiado frío para esto. Si pobre Naruto, aunque ya había sufrido demasiado Hinata, era hora de que el también sufriera un poquito (aunque de hecho Naruto es el que mas sufre en esa serie, me siento culpable). Me gustaría hacer una pelea, pero la verdad soy mala con eso XD.

Kamy-chan: Si, pobre Naruto. Es un poco tonto, bobo, despistado, atolondrado, hiperactivo y cabeza hueca, pero lucer no (creo que le fue peor por tratar de defenderlo XD).

ikare: Que bien que te parezca interesante, espero no decepcionarte T.T, Hiashi se da cuenta como afecto a su hija y se siente culpable ahora trata de remediarlo, por eso se porta así con Hinata, y como vez (o mas bien lees XD) Naruto ya llego con Hinata, ahora a ver que sucede.

kathya gatito: Naruto ya fue por ella, pero falta ver como reacciona Hinata (ella no sabe que todo fue un mal entendido), me gusta que te haya emocionado (por cierto me gusto tu nick :3)

-ktara92-: Bueno pues aquí esta, que bien que te gustara, ojala que este también te haya gustado (ojala)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews n-n, espero, como ya dije, que no se decepcionen de este capitulo ¬.¬

Ya saben criticas, tomatazos, si les gusto o no, o de plano no quieren que siga escribiendo dejen un review.

Porfaaaaaaaaa


	6. Sentimientos

**Naruto no me pertenece (que mas quisiera yo) le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Notas:

abc: Narración

_abc_: Diálogos

ºººº: Cambio de escena

**Capitulo ****V**

**Sentimientos**

_-__¿Por qué?_

Naruto la miro desconcertado, no entendía su pregunta, que porque fue por ella, es que acaso ella no lo entendía?

Un largo silencio se produjo entre ellos, Hinata sintió que se desmoronaba de nuevo, quizá el rubio solo fue por ella por lastima, por culpa y decidió aceptarla por esto, ella lo quería, pero no deseaba que fuera infeliz a su lado. Se separo bruscamente de el.

_-__¿Por qué?_ – Volvió a preguntar Hinata – _Si es por culpa o lastima, no es necesario, ya te lo dije, yo deseo que seas feliz con la persona que quieres, aunque esa persona no sea yo. _

_-Hinata__…_

_-De verdad deseo que seas feliz con Sakura-san-_ le respondió ella con una afable sonrisa, que enmascaraba un profundo dolor, lucho por que sus lagrimas no salieran de nuevo.

Naruto ahora si no comprendió nada, de donde sacaba que Sakura era la persona que realmente quería, bueno si lo dijo por muchos años, pero al final parecía más una rutina a forma de saludo que lo que en verdad sentía. No podía creer que ella lo creyese así, y tampoco podía creer el daño que le provoco durante tantos años. Se sintió como un gran tonto. Para cuando salio de sus cavilaciones, Hinata se estaba alejando.

Ella estaba a punto de llorar, solo podía alejarse al ver que Naruto no respondía de ninguna forma, la pequeña esperanza que se había encendido en su interior se apago repentinamente, cómo podía ser tan ilusa?. Había avanzado un poco cuando sintió un tirón en el brazo.

_- __Hinata, ¿Qué acaso no vez que la única persona con la que puedo ser feliz eres tú? –_ soltó el rubio, no lo pensó, solo lo dijo, con aquellas palabras que no salen de la mente sino del corazón. Fue lo único que pudo decir para retenerla, la sola idea de que se fuese, de que jamás estuviera a su lado era insoportable – _A Sakura-chan –_ Sintió la necesidad de explicarse – _Es cierto, la quiero, pero la quiero de una forma distinta, mas como a alguien que es parte de mi familia, como a una hermana._

El silencio volvió a reinar, Hinata no podía creer lo que hacia escuchado, Dios era lo que siempre había deseado oír, una corriente de euforia se apodero de su corazón, se sintió viva de nuevo. Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos, sin embargo estas eran dulces como la miel.

A Naruto el silencio se le hacia ensordecedor, la respiración entrecortada de la Hyuuga y los repentinos sollozos le rompieron el corazón, creyó que la había hecho llorar, se pregunto cuantas veces lo había hecho, se sintió mal, como era posible que lo quisiera después de haber sido un tonto y no darse cuenta del cariño sincero que ella le profesaba. La soltó, quien era el para pedirle que se quedara a su lado cuando durante mucho tiempo ni siquiera noto su presencia, si la lastimaba cada vez que le profesaba amor a otra, para él era completamente lógico que lo despreciara.

Hinata sintió libre de nuevo su brazo, volteo rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, vio como su mirada estaba baja, algo no encajaba.

_-Entiendo si me desprecias, entiendo tu decisión de estar aquí y se que no soy nadie para pedir que me correspondas ahora, cuando durante mucho tiempo sufriste por mi culpa, __Hinata si no me quieres ver lo entiendo, yo…_

Su frase fue interrumpida por un corto beso, torpe en su forma, pero dulce en su sabor. Esto lo dejo anonadado. El mundo desapareció y ahora solo existía él y la persona que le miraba con ojos anhelantes y un encantador tono rosado en las mejillas. Ella no sabía de donde había adquirido el valor para hacer eso, pero se sintió profundamente feliz de hacerlo.

_- __Naruto-kun no deseo estar con otra persona que no seas tú – _Dijo mientras volvía a abrazarlo _– y jamás podría odiarte._

Él la abrazo de vuelta, estaba feliz _– Te quiero Hinata_ – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de que sus labios se unieran en otro corto beso.

Lo que ellos no pudieron notar era el par de ojos que miraban sumamente interesados esta escena.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_-__Takeda-san-_ Hiashi dudo unos segundos, como decirle al jefe de la familia que su hija quería deshacer el compromiso sin que este se sintiera ofendido?

Vamos Hyuuga no se comporte tan educadamente conmigo, al fin mañana seremos parte de la misma familia, no_?- Respondió con una afable mueca de camaradería. _

Hiashi no sabia como plantearle que su hija seria tremendamente infeliz si se casaba con su hijo, esto era realmente difícil. Se decidió por lo más sensato.

_-__Dígame, ¿Qué opina su hijo de su futuro matrimonio con Hinata?_

_-__No importa lo que mi hijo quiera hacer, yo se que es lo mas correcto para el, y el también debe de saber que es lo mas correcto para su familia_.- Sentenció Takeda

Por un momento Hiashi se sintió terriblemente decepcionado, frente a el estaba un hombre que en muchos sentidos era muy parecido a el, de un momento a otro le pareció despreciable la forma en que maneja a su hijo, como si fuera simplemente una pieza en un juego de shôgi, exactamente como el lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo. con la única diferencia que el ya se había dado cuenta de su error.

_-A todo esto, por qué__ la pregunta Hyuuga, acaso no es suficiente partido mi hijo para que se case con tu heredera?-_ Pregunto mostrando una mirada afilada que lo hacia realmente temible.

Estaba en problemas, una palabra mal dicha y seria una ofensa directa, aunque tampoco podía faltar a la promesa que le hizo a Hinata.

_-__No, no es eso, es solo que_…

_-__Que qué?_

_-__Que no se si Hinata este preparada para el matrimonio. -_ Se libró de esa, aunque aun no sabia como decirle que no se quería casar con Katsuo.

_-__Explíquese_

Hiashi se quedo en silencio durante unos instantes, bien, ya no sabia que decir, mas que la verdad. Las consecuencias correrían bajo su responsabilidad. _– Mi hija realmente no desea casarse, y yo la apoyo en su decisión._

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Katsuo se encontraba espiando la conversación que tenia el Hyuuga con su padre, después de todo como una buena casa tradicional japonesa, la mayoría de las habitaciones solo eran separadas por un fino empapelado, si te ponías en la habitación continua podías oír perfectamente lo que sucedía en esa, Hubo un punto en la conversación que capturo enteramente su atención, la joven Hyuuga, su prometida, realmente no se quería casar con el.

Lo que mas le sorprendió era lo comprensivo que parecía el padre de esta, que hubiese dado por que su padre se interesara una sola vez de ese modo en el.

La revelación le abrió un mundo de posibilidades, el tampoco se quería casar, Hinata le había parecido muy bonita, pero su mente ya estaba ocupada por otra persona y si esa chica tenia el valor de desafiar a su clan, el también tendría el valor de desafiar a su familia.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

_- __y esto es por que?-_ Pregunto Takeda de nuevo

Hiashi recordó, como hace algunos años, su hija parecía estar muy interesada en el chico rubio contenedor de Kyuubi. esto en un principio no le pareció muy bueno, pero pensó que había probado su valía como ninja al derrotar a Neji y también le daba mucho crédito el ser hijo de Yondaime y pupilo de un Sannin, así que no se preocupo demasiado, que habría pasado con eso?. Bueno en este instante no le importaba mucho, excepto que ya tenia una coartada.

_Hinata –_ Respondió Hiashi _– Esta comprometida sentimentalmente con alguien de nuestra aldea._

Takeda no podía creer lo que oía

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Y Katsuo tampoco, esto le daba una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar.

000000000000000000

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, un millón de disculpas por no actualizar antes, tuve un mes muy problemático (¬.¬ de verdad) no pude actualizar entre los exámenes, mi computadora, la gripe, la falta de inspiración y unos cuantos problemillas familiares, lo bueno es que ya casi todo se resolvió (excepto la gripa ¬.¬ te odio gripa).

Bueno alguna explicaciones sobre este capitulo, la primera, me deje de quejar que todo es muy meloso y he aceptado esta parte de mi XD, por mas que trataba de bajar el nivel de azúcar de este capitulo me fue imposible (termine resignándome UoU) espero que les guste (si alguien me sigue leyendo), la parte que mas me gusto fue hacer sufrir a Hiashi, al enfrentarlo consigo mismo (por así decirlo) y las reacciones de Katsuo, es realmente extraño como ve a Hiashi e interpreta todo desde su punto de vista. En cuanto al porque Hiashi sabe de lo que siente Hinata por Naruto es mera suposición (mía XD), Se supone que cuando Naruto se va a entrenar con Jiraiya, Neji le dice a Hinata que si no piensa ir a despedirse de el, Kiba y Shino (en especifico Kiba) se burlan de ella (o algo así), el punto es que Hiashi estaba allí y supongo que no es tan bobo como para no atar cabos (supongo). Si se me pasa algo, solo díganme n.n. Ahora contestar reviews :)

Niacriza: que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, realmente preocupada por como reaccionarían al leerlo, me alegro que le haya gustado a a la mayoría, viva el romanticismo:)

Kisame Hoshigaki: Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic en general, trato de poner las emociones como realmente se sentirían (trato, realmente es la segunda historia que escribo y la primera larga, así que me alienta mucho que les guste como escribo :)). No actualice muy pronto como podrás darte cuenta, lo siento UnU, pero mas vale tarde que nunca XD (creo ¬.¬)

panxa: Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior n.n, no salio lo que en verdad escucho Hinata, pero Naruto se explico XD, Katsuo si tiene una chica y si le corresponde, pero con el padre que tiene no le va a ser muy fácil tener la vía libre (pobre Katsuo UnU) Hiashi no ha podido romper la unión, pero esta dispuesto a enfrentarle por su hija y no creo que haya guerra (a mi me daría miedo enfrentarme a Hiashi, pero me daría mas miedo enfrentarme a Tsunade-sama, así que no creo que Takeda quiera enfrentar a Konoha n.n). Otra vez perdón por no actualizar antes (gomen nasai UnU)

dani-chan: que bien que te gusto el capitulo anterior, gracias por alentarme (soy feliz n.n), que papel juega Manami (la sirvienta) lo veras en el próximo capitulo (pero es un papel trascendente en la historia) ;), Viva el NaruHina!!!!!!!!!!!

darwin: Yo creo que después de todo no habrá una pelea como tal, pero quizá para el final ponga una, como dije no soy muy buena narrando peleas (pero el intento se hará)

black rouse1: Pues Manami (la sirvienta) si tendrá un papel importante en la historia, como puedes ver ya puse una parte de la conversación de Hiashi con Takeda, aunque falta ver como reacciona este último (después de todo la imaginación si me guió :))

kamy-chan: Estoy confundida, no te respondí review?, si fue así lo siento mucho (mucho, mucho UnU) a veces mi cerebro no funciona bien ¬.¬ (2k(yo) no baka) perdón por no haber actualizado antes (gomen UnU)

hikaruhiwatari: Perdón por estresarte y no haber actualizado pronto (lo siento UnU), me alegra que te gustara el fic :), es un poco triste, pero al final todo saldrá bien n.n.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews n-n, y de antemano gracias por haber seguido leyendo este fic (se que como lectores a veces es muy feo esperar por otro capitulo y que no actualicen pronto, por eso me disculpo tanto) espero que no se decepcionen de este capitulo n.n, El próximo lo actualizare a mas tardar en próximo fin de semana, Es una promesa!!! n.n

Ya saben criticas, tomatazos, si les gusto o no, o de plano no quieren que siga escribiendo dejen un review.

Porfaaaaaaaaa


	7. Planes

**Naruto no me pertenece (que mas quisiera yo, aunque si fuera así, habría un capítulo por año XD) le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Notas:

abc: Narración

_abc_: Diálogos

ºººº: Cambio de escena

**Capitulo VI**

**Planes**

Los había visto, un intruso había filtrado la seguridad de la mansión, lo más probable es que fuera un ninja y uno bastante hábil habría que decir. Pasar sin alertar a todos lo guardias que custodiaban los alrededores no era fácil. Tendría que informarle a alguien, también tenia que decirle lo que vio. Aunque su sentido común le decía que no

ººººººººººººº

_- __Que quiere decir con que comprometida sentimentalmente_- Preguntaba un alterado Takeda

- _Así es, mi hija quiere a alguien más_

_- __Y eso que_ – Respondió ante tal argumento – _Que acaso no es mejor la unión de nuestras familias que el trato que ella tenga con un simple shinobi de su aldea_

_- __Quizá para el clan_ – dijo Hiashi, apacible ante toda la situación, estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir - _Pero no voy a dejar que mi hija sufra por decisión de mi clan o suya –_ Sentenció

La furia era fácil de leer en el rostro de Takeda, las cosas no iban por muy buen camino

ººººººººººººº

Manami estuvo tentada a abrir la puerta donde se celebraba la reunión, sin embargo la conversación que poco a poco se tornaba violenta la disuadió. Eso y que repentinamente alguien cubría su boca ya arrastraba a través de los largos pasillos de la mansión

ººººººººººººº

- _Quiere decir que prefiere que un completo don nadie se case con su heredera? –_ preguntó, la voz del patriarca Takeda iba subiendo conforme la conversación avanzaba. Realmente no entendía la forma de pensar de Hiashi, era tan extraña, al menos para él.

_- __Si es lo que Hinata desea_ – Con cada frase que pronunciaba sentía que su corazón se aligeraba, sabia que hacia lo correcto y eso le tranquilizaba a pesar de que la situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

El señor Takeda realmente deseaba que su hijo se casara con la Hyuuga, esto haría que su clan de guerreros fuera mas poderoso y la alianza con el clan Hyuuga le daría oportunidad de conquistar algunos dâimyos debilitados por las constantes guerras ninjas, si no por la fuerza, por lo menos infundiendo el temor que provocaban estos, no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así.

Takeda estaba en problemas, si el Hyuuga se obstinaba en esa decisión sus planes se irían abajo. Tenía que convencerlo de algún modo, pero no se le ocurría ninguna solución.

ººººººººººººº

Los brazos que la sostenían la dejaron tras entrar a una de las habitaciones de la mansión, estuvo tentada a gritar, pero cuando pudo ver quien era la persona que la había llevado hasta ahí se relajo.

_-__ Katsuo-san!!-_ Exclamo con asombro

_- Ya te he dicho que no me trates con tanta formalidad –_ Respondió el aludido.

_- __yo, lo siento… es solo que…_

_- __Lo se no te agrada la idea de que me case –_ Para Manami esta frase era espinosa, sin embargo que podía hacer ella, era solo una simple sirvienta. Katsuo pudo notar el visible enojo de ella y continúo con una sonrisa. – _Pero creo que Hinata-san y su padre nos facilitaran mucho las cosas._

Manami lo miro dudosa, sabia perfectamente que Hinata-san estaba en total desacuerdo con ese matrimonio arreglado, lo comprobó minutos antes, pero que su padre tampoco estuviera de acuerdo era raro. Si era así, para qué rayos habían venido.

_- Como lo sabes? –_ La curiosidad pudo más que ella

_- Porque hace un momento los __oí hablar de eso-_ Le respondió un sonriente y calmado Katsuo_.- Ahora solo nos falta planear que hacer_.

ººººººººººººº

_- Sí__ es así entonces para que aceptó el compromiso-_ preguntó un alterado Takeda

_- __Porque el resto del clan lo aprobó, es mas cuando a mi se me informo de este compromiso ellos ya habían aceptado, sin consultarlo conmigo o con mi hija –_ Respondió Hiashi

Era cierto, la propuesta de matrimonio hecha por los Takeda fue aceptada por los miembros del consejo, esto sin consultarlo con el jefe del clan, al dar su palabra no habría vuelta atrás. Ellos como shinobis y miembros de un clan tan antiguo y prestigioso no podían faltar a su palabra, aunque en este caso se había omitido la opinión de dos de los miembros más importantes.

Takeda tenia una coartada, si bien Hiashi no había aceptado el compromiso su clan si, sí faltaba a su palabra, bueno, digamos que Hiashi no tenia muchas opciones.

_- Así__ que piensa incumplir la promesa de matrimonio, yo creo que eso lo pone en un situación de desventaja, no creo que esto le agrade al señor feudal del país del viento –_ Comenzó a recitar un muy calmado Takeda _– Sabe perfectamente lo que eso significaría, cierto?_

Claro que Hiashi sabia lo que significaba, aunque las aldeas ninjas tuvieran relativa autonomía, dependían directamente para su sustento de los señores feudales del país al que pertenecieran, después de todo, podían ser llamadas como su fuerza militar, en parte la alianza entre Suna y Konoha dependía de sus relativos gobernantes, Si el señor feudal del país del viento tomaba esto de la peor manera, esto seria tomada como una afrenta directa y por tanto las relaciones entre Suna y Konoha estarían en peligro, aun si los Kages de estas no estuvieran de acuerdo con ello, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que este no se lo tomara tan en serio, pero aun así no podía correr ese riesgo.

_- Pero…_

_- La decisión esta en usted, pero yo creo que a ninguno de los dos nos conviene deshacer esta __unión, en especifico a usted_ – Dijo triunfante

Para todo shinobi, la protección de su aldea era una prioridad, no podía hacer nada, se sintió como aquella vez hace tantos años, como cuando fue reclamado su cuerpo por los shinobis de la nube, cuando su hermano Hizashi decidió sacrificarse en su lugar, si tuviera esta opción daría su vida por cambiar la situación. Antes se había ganado el rencor de Neji y ahora se ganaría el de su hija. Pero esta no era una situación fácil.

_- Bien usted gana__ –_ Se dio por vencido Hiashi

_- Entonces mañana se efectuara la ceremonia tal y como se tenia planeado. Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted –_ Esta última frase la dijo de manera socarrona ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del Hyuuga.

ººººººººººººº

Hinata le había contado a Naruto detalladamente lo que había sucedido y también como su padre estaba hablando con el jefe Takeda para anular el compromiso.

Naruto por su parte no podía creer el embrollo en el que se habían metido, y en tan poco tiempo.

Pese a que todo parecía a su favor a estas alturas no podían confiarse, ninguno de los dos sabia como era el señor Takeda y no podían menospreciar el hecho de que rehusara la idea de deshacer el compromiso. Pero Naruto haría lo que fuese necesario para estar junto a Hinata, no importando quien se opusiera.

ººººººººººººº

Manami y Katsuo habían decidido hacerle participe a Hinata de sus planes, de hecho se dirigían hacia allá. En el transcurso, Manami le había contado lo que había podido ver cuando se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de la Hyuuga, de cómo oyó voces en el jardín y descubrió a un joven rubio hablando con ella de manera un tanto… amorosa. Ambos sonrieron ante ello.

Esto los había convencido de lo que tenían que hacer, si los persuadían de huir las cosas se tornarían mas fáciles para ellos, así si Hinata y el chico rubio se iban de allí, ellos mismos podrían huir mas tarde, el plan era bueno, y dadas las circunstancias podría funcionar.

Antes de que dieran vuelta en uno de los pasillos anteriores a los aposentos de la Hyuuga, se detuvieron por completo, Hiashi Hyuuga iba directo hacia el mismo lugar, y por el rostro que tenia podían imaginar lo mal que le había ido al tratar de detener ese matrimonio. Ambos entraron en una de las habitaciones para no ser descubiertos.

En la habitación de Hinata, ambos shinobis se dieron cuenta de la cercanía de Hiashi, por lo que Naruto tuvo que huir para no ser descubierto allí. Sabia que estaba en contra del matrimonio entre Hinata y el otro chico, pero en realidad no sabia que pensaba de él y de que estuviera en la misma habitación de ella, tembló ante la idea.

Hiashi por su parte estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Katsuo y Manami, a pesar de que estos no habían sido muy sutiles a la hora de esconderse y mucho menos de Naruto que había sido más cauteloso.

Hinata al ver entrar a su padre a la habitación con esa expresión supo que todas sus esperanzas habían sido cortadas de tajo.

_- Hinata –_ comenzó a hablar pausadamente – _yo no he podido hacer nada… lo siento mucho… de verdad lo lamento._

Hinata nunca había visto a su altivo padre tan cabizbajo – _Puedo preguntar por qué –_ Fue lo único que pudo decir, las lagrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos, sentía como si el alma se la hubiese desgarrado de nuevo, sentía que no podría soportarlo.

Hiashi dudo, como podría decirle, que palabras necesitaba decir para que condenar a su hija a una vida infeliz no se oyera tan mal.

– _Hinata_ – su voz vacilaba – _tu sabes que es prioridad de todo shinobi proteger su aldea, sus intereses y a sus habitantes, Takeda amenazo con recurrir al señor del viento si me rehusaba al compromiso… Hinata… hija… no tuve opción… lo siento… lo siento tanto…_

Ella entendió al instante, su mente lo procesaba, pero su corazón se destrozaba cada minuto mas; no podía traicionar a su aldea por un deseo tan "egoísta", todos sus seres queridos estarían en peligro si por esto se hacia un conflicto. Su decisión estaba clara, no era la mejor para ella, pero seria la mejor para todos los demás; era muy simple: resignación

_- Lo haré, por el bien de los que quiero, lo haré –_ Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de desmoronarse por completo.

ººººººººººººº

Hiashi había salido ya hace tiempo de la habitación de Hinata, le dolía la forma en la que la había dejado, pero nada podía hacer. Era mejor que desahogara todo su sufrimiento.

Hinata por su parte no dejaba de llorar, cada instante su llanto se tornaba mas profundo, ante esta situación Manami se atrevió a entrar allí, quería saber que era lo que había sucedido, y de alguna forma parar el llanto tan desgarrador que provenía de ese sitio.

_- Hinata-san… -_ pronuncio quedamente Manami

_- Manami-san… yo… siento mucho que me vea __así… -_ Contestó entre sollozos Hinata

_- Que fue lo que sucedió para que este __así?_

_- Yo… no se si deba… es algo…_ - Hinata no estaba del todo segura de decirle a ella lo que sucedía, era una chica que parecía lo bastante amable, pero aun tenia sus dudas, no sabia como reaccionaria, ni cuanta lealtad le profesaba a la familia que le servia.

_- Puede __contármelo, le juro que de mis labios no saldrá palabra de lo que hablemos aquí –_ Dijo la joven sirvienta con total seguridad.

Esta misma seguridad fue la que le dijo a la Hyuuga que podía tenerle confianza. Además necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

_- Esta bien, todo esto, lo de la boda, es un gran error, yo en realidad no me __quiero casar con Katsuo-san, yo no se como explicar este gran error_.

_- Pues __podría empezar por el porque usted no se quiere casar, eso quizá explique muchas cosas_

_- Bueno…_ -La cara de la Hyuuga comenzó a enrojecer- _la razón es muy simple, yo… quiero a otra persona…_

Manami ya sabia esto ultimo, digo, los había visto hace tan solo un rato y al parecer ambos sentían lo mismo.

_- __…aunque hace tan solo dos días me había hecho a la idea de olvidarlo_ – prosiguió Hinata ante la palpable confusión de Manami _– todo por un gran malentendido. Desde que tengo memoria me ha gustado un solo chico y precisamente hace dos días tenia planeado confesarle mis sentimientos, pero al llegar a donde estaba pude escuchar que decía que el quería a otra chica. Esto me desalentó e hizo que mi mente se nublara y fácilmente accediera a este matrimonio, yo quería que mi familia me reconociera, ya que, ellos siempre me han visto como una persona débil._

Ha este punto se detuvo al recordar como su padre la entregaba al cuidado de Kurenai-sensei, ya que a él "no le servia". Que lejos estaban aquellos momentos y sin embargo como deseaba regresar a esos días.

_- __Por eso estoy aquí. Sin embargo cuando veníamos en camino hacia este lugar, mi padre, al parecer entendió que esto no era lo que en verdad deseaba y dijo que trataría de hacer lo posible para romper el compromiso, pero me acaba de decir que no pudo hacer nada_ – Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo de sus ojos – _y eso no es todo_ – Hinata volvió a enrojecer – _hace un rato, el chico que me gusta… él… él vino… por mi. Me aclaro que a la otra chica la quiere como si fuera parte de su familia y… que a mi… a mi… me… me ama. Pero el compromiso no se puede romper y ya no puedo hacer nada, si Takeda-san llega a decidir que esto es una confrontación directa le dirá al señor feudal del país del viento. Yo no puedo arriesgar a mi villa de tal manera. No tengo otra opción._

Las lágrimas se volvieron a arremolinar en los ojos de Hinata, la declaración que la había hecho tan feliz hace solo unos instantes ahora solo sonaba como una triste despedida.

Manami solo pudo ofrecerle sus brazos para desahogarse.

ººººººººººººº

Katsuo perdía la paciencia rápidamente, estaba desesperado por saber que era lo que había sucedido y estaba a punto de ir por Manami cuando esta entro por la puerta de la habitación.

_- Tu padre es solo un gran cobarde –_ Fue lo primero que atinó a decir la chica, por su semblante se notaba molesta.

_- Dime algo que no sepa_ – Contesto el chico como si fuera una "cualidad" conocida de este

_- Esa chica, Hinata, es demasiado valiente._

_- Por?_

_- Ella se sacrificara __casándose contigo por el honor de su familia y la seguridad de su aldea_

_- La seguridad de su aldea? Pero si mi familia no es tan poderosa como para enfrentarse a Konoha_

_- Tu padre amenazo con ir ante el Señor feudal de este país_

_- Pero el no se tomaría esto como si fuera una gran falta, bueno, por lo que se de él._

_-Pero ellos no saben eso, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. De otro modo mañana ella será tu esposa y tu padre se habrá salido con la suya_

_- Eso es cierto, la __única opción que nos queda es que si ellos no pueden huir –_ Manami lo miro interesada por lo que iba a decir _– nosotros si podemos._

_- Pero tu familia, tu padre, no te lo permitiría, te mataría_ – Lo último lo dijo con un deje de desesperación, estaba segura de que si Katsuo se rehusaba a los planes de su padre… bueno para el Katsuo era una pieza desechable.

_- En cuanto a mi familia, bueno, solo me ven como una ficha en un tablero, y __a mi padre no es que le importe mucho y a estas alturas tampoco me importa mucho lo que piense de mí, así que no tengo nada que perder._

_- Pero los guardias, ellos podrían…_

_- Vamos no te preocupes, esta quizá sea nuestra única oportunidad de estar juntos –_ respondió el Takeda _– lo que vamos a hacer es…_

ººººººººººººº

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la rama donde hace rato había podido ver a su dulce Hinata. En estos momentos era un recuerdo agridulce, y el normalmente eufórico Naruto se encontraba cabizbajo.

Hace unos instantes había entrado a la habitación de Hinata para saber en que había quedado todo. Cuando entro lo primero que vio fue a una deprimida chica, por su expresión pudo ver que las cosas no habían funcionado como esperaban.

Cuando la Hyuuga termino de decir que era lo que había sucedido, este entro en cólera, quería ir con el tipo ese y estamparle un rasengan en plena cara. Pero Hinata lo detuvo de hacer una imprudencia.

**Flash back**

_- Espera –_ le suplico Hinata a un alterado Naruto _– Escúchame por favor_

_- Pero Hinata-chan_

_- Naruto-kun, tu siempre has soñado con convertirte en Hokage –_ Naruto la miro confuso _– como Hokage se debe de ver por el bienestar de su villa y a veces sacrificar cosas importantes_.

Naruto se quedo en blanco con este argumento

_- Yo se que __serás un gran Hokage Naruto-kun_

Fue lo último que dijo, las lágrimas asomaban por los ojos de ambos.

**Fin del flash back**

En este punto se estaba replantando el ser Hokage, ese siempre fue su sueño, pero lo deseaba para que fuera reconocido.

Y en ese momento se le ocurrió algo, como Hokage tenia que ver por el bienestar y felicidad de su villa, y Hinata, aunque no se encontrara en Konoha, o siquiera en el país del Fuego seguía siendo un shinobi de esta, y si ella no era feliz, entonces no se podría decir que hiciera bien el trabajo de un gran Hokage, o si?

Era hora de que el ninja número uno en sorprender entrara en acción

**ººººººººººººº**

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, mil disculpas, (esto se esta haciendo costumbre ¬.¬) obviamente no actualicé a la semana siguiente pero en verdad parece que los últimos meses del año pasado la suerte se puso en contra mía (no es que haya estado a mi favor en algún momento, pero bueno) aunque en parte fue mi culpa, se me olvido que tenía exámenes y como la mayoría de estos son prácticos se comieron todo mi tiempo TxT y cuando por fin acabe, me di cuenta que seguían los finales TToTT (sentí que entraba a la dimensión desconocida o algo así, fue horrible!!), para cuando termino todo esto estaba tan feliz de que tenia vacaciones que me olvide de todo XD (mi cerebro no funciona muy bien ¬.¬) y para cuando quise retomar la historia me di cuenta de un pequeño problema, le había perdido el hilo (por así decirlo) y tuve un bloqueo, a parte mi computadora le entro virus (por no actualizar el antivirus (watashi no baaakaaa)) y la tuvieron que formatear, así que eso me retraso aun mas. Pero al parecer las cosas se resolvieron y este año parece mejorar (siiii!!!!!!!:)) así que actualizare mas pronto (aunque ya nada mas le falta un capitulo o dos si se me ocurre algo mas).

Ahora a contestar reviews :):

Kisame Hoshigaki: bueno creo que aun no pude superar los 7 meses XD pero prometo ya no hacer el intento, al "mas vale tarde que nunca" se le debería de agregar "pero no tan tarde", espero que te haya gustado este capítulo

lena haruno: bien, veras, quizás si me vieras en la calle creerías que no soy del tipo a la que le gustan las cosas románticas, por eso lo considero como mucha azúcar, pero me alegra que no sea tanta :) (nada en exceso, todo con medida), que bien que te guste el fic, en cuanto a la venganza del Uchiha, bueno no creo que le haga nada (mas de lo común), pero si se me ocurre algo ya lo pondré. Espero que te guste la continuación.

black rouse1: Creo que esta vez me tarde más TxT, yo también creo que las chicas siempre sufrimos más y también creo que no es justo (apoyo la rebelión!!) creo que Takeda es aun peor que Hiashi, y Katsuo si tiene agallas como para desafiarlo (eso es bueno :)). Espero que te agrade este capítulo

panxa; creo que sufrieron mas, pero prometo que serán felices al final, en cuanto a la guerra, digamos que es mas una guerra psicológica, pero como Naruto no es tan inteligente pues le vale y querrá patear traseros :), que bien que te gustara el cap anterior y perdón por no actualizar tan pronto y espero que este capítulo no te decepcione

keri01: creo que me demore aun más (perdón UnU). Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Yo también me he vuelto una adicta a la azúcar (siempre y cuando nadie más me vea XP)

kamy-chan: Que bien que te haya gustado, este capitulo esta un poco mas largo (de hecho creo que es el mas largo que he escrito (soy tan floja ¬.¬)) aunque no por eso me tarde meno, espero te guste

Nacriza: Se armo la gorda!!!, bueno creo. Espero que te guste este capitulo (Naruto y Hinata son tan lindos, Kawaiiii!!!!)

otaner: me halaga tanto tu comentario, muchísimas gracias, aquí esta la continuación, espero que te siga gustando.

kathiagatito: no actualice tan pronto, perdón por eso, me alegra que te emocione el leerlo, espero que este capitulo te guste.

Como dije antes, le perdí el hilo a esta historia, bueno aun conservaba la idea principal, pero todo lo demás se borro de mi cabeza, espero que no se haya convertido en algo tedioso. (ya no hago promesas, parece que solo hacen que me retrase más ¬x¬)

Ya saben criticas, tomatazos, si les gusto o no, o de plano no quieren que siga escribiendo dejen un review.

Porfaaaaaaaaa


	8. Boda

**Naruto no me pertenece (que mas quisiera yo) le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Notas:

abc: Narración

_abc_: Diálogos

ºººº: Cambio de escena

**Capitulo VII**

**Boda**

Los primeros rayos de sol tocaban el horizonte tornándolo de un hermoso color dorado, pero completamente ajena a este espectáculo de la naturaleza se encontraba una nerviosa Manami escondida detrás de uno de los muros que daban a la extremadamente custodiada puerta de la mansión Takeda.

_- Pero… estas seguro de que esto va a funcionar?_ – pregunto la joven

-_ Claro, tú confía en mí._

_- Bien -_ Respondió aun no muy convencida.

La joven sirvienta se acerco a paso lento a uno de los guardias que protegían la imponente puerta. Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía sus piernas temblar. El hombre que custodiaba la puerta la miro intrigado.

_- que quieres -_ La voz áspera del enorme guardia se hizo presente

Manami estaba aun más nerviosa

_- Bueno… yo… Hinata-san, la prometida de Katsuo-sama, me pidió algunos encargos del pueblo y yo_…

_- Hay gente que se encarga de esas cosas _- Respondió el guardia – _porque tendría que dejarte salir?_

_- Bueno es que… -_ Tenia que pensar en algo y rápido, si no todo el plan se iba a la basura _– Hinata-sama me lo pido de forma muy especial, no quería que nadie más que yo fuera, ya sabe, cosas de chicas_

A la pobre mujer no se le ocurrió nada mas, estaba segura que ante tal argumento el hombre ya no haría mas preguntas, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

El guardia la miro raro, no podía discutir ante eso.

_- Esta bien, puedes salir_

Manami seguía en su lugar, no se movía ni un centímetro.

_- y ahora que? -_ Le pregunto el hombre

_- Es que voy a necesitar ayuda._

En el mismo lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba la joven mujer, un sonriente Katsuo vestido con ropas desgastadas veía la escena.

ººººººººººººº

Hinata estaba en su habitación, varias mujeres se encontraban arreglando el suntuoso kimono que ahora vestía. Estaba bordado con numerosas garzas en un blanco un poco más brillante que el resto del mismo, en verdad era realmente muy impresionante y al parecer sumamente costoso sin mencionar lo elegante que lucia, era hermoso.

Sin embargo pese a la magnificencia de dicho atavió, su rostro no reflejaba mas que una profunda tristeza su mente divagaba en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. No sabía como podría enfrentarse a todo lo que sucedería en poco tiempo sin titubear o salir corriendo. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

ººººººººººººº

Takeda-san se dirigía a la habitación de Katsuo, estaba feliz, ahora su plan de tener como aliada a un clan tan poderosa como el Hyuuga y así poder conquistar algunos territorios y volverse un clan más poderoso, nada le iba a salir mal.

Al entrar a la habitación del joven se llevo una gran sorpresa, no estaba allí, la única cosa que podía salir mal, sucedió, como se atrevía a desobedecerlo, el hombre estuvo a punto de estallar de rabia, pero nadie, nadie, se iba a interponer en sus planes, ni siquiera su hijo.

ººººººººººººº

Un grupo de guardias se habían reunido en la entrada, escuchaban atentamente las órdenes que Takeda-san les daba.

_- No importa como, pero traigan a Katsuo de vuelta –_ dijo el jefe de la familia, mostrando toda su furia.

-_ Pero Takeda-sama, no podemos atacarlo –_ Respondió uno de los miembros del escuadrón.

_- Dije como sea, el a traicionado a su familia, así que no importa como pero tráiganlo_

_- Hai –_ Contestaron todos al unísono

_- Una cosa mas, sean discretos, no quiero que nadie más se entere de esto_

ººººººººººººº

Hiashi había oído un gran alboroto y usando su Byakugan se dio cuenta la gran movilización de personas que había, extrañamente, la mayoría de estas estaban armadas y la mayoría se movía con suma cautela. Algo no estaba bien y fuera lo que fuera si la situación lo permitía, la tomaría a su favor.

ººººººººººººº

Manami y Katsuo habían logrado salir de la mansión sin verse sospechosos, pero no tardaría mucho en que su padre se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba allí, y esto realmente le preocupaba, no sabia que era lo que su padre podría hacer, de algo estaba segura, lo que fuera no seria muy bueno.

Habían avanzado poco, en el horizonte aun se podía ver la enorme construcción, hasta que esta saliera de su vista podrían sentirse a salvo.

Algo llamo la atención de la joven pareja. Un grupo numeroso de hombres armados salían de esta. El horror era visible en sus rostros, estos se acercaban rápidamente hacia donde estaban.

_- Corre!! –_ Fue lo que acertó a decir Katsuo antes de emprender la huida.

ººººººººººººº

Hiashi entro a la habitación de Hinata, pidió a las mujeres que aun estaban arreglándola que salieran.

A Hinata esta actitud le pareció sumamente extraña, esperaba que trajera noticias buenas. Pero el rostro severo de su padre le indicaba lo contrario.

_- Hinata, algo sucede_

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, que quería decir con eso

_- Prepárate para lo que sea_

_- Hai… demo… oto-sama, a que te refieres con algo?_

_- Aun no lo se, pero hay mucha gente movilizándose de manera sospechosa, creí que era mejor que lo supieras._

Hinata sonreía discretamente, aun quedaba la posibilidad de que algo sucediera y la boda se cancelara, vio salir a su padre de la habitación, algo le decía que definitivamente iba a pasar algo. Solo esperaba que Naruto no estuviera detrás de todo esto, aunque le hacia feliz el pensar que se preocupaba por ella.

ººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en medio del bosque, pensaba realmente el usar su nuevo titulo de Sannin para detener esa boda, pero estaba la probabilidad de que el señor feudal del viento de verdad se lo tuviera a mal, luego estaba la posibilidad de usar un bunshin en lugar de Hinata para que se casara pero estaba el problema de la diplomacia, otra vez. A Naruto se le agotaban las pocas ideas que tenia, si tan solo supiera como rayos era el famosísimo señor feudal del viento; estaba a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol en señal de frustración cuando a lo lejos oyó como si muchas personas corrieran.

Se acerco con sigilo al lugar de donde provenía dicho sonido. Al llegar pudo ver como unos hombres, todos armados, acorralaban a una joven mujer. Naruto siendo como es, se decidió a ir en su ayuda, además creyó que quizás golpear a unos cuantos le vendría bien para que se le ocurriera algo o por lo menos para desquitar su frustración. Después de toso era mejor golpear a otra persona que su cabeza contra un árbol.

ººººººººººººº

Manami estaba acorralada contra un árbol, tenia miedo, no sabia que era lo que esos hombres le podían hacer.

_- ya no puedes seguir huyendo –_ Dijo uno de los sujetos que la perseguían viéndola como a una presa

Manami trago fuertemente.

_- Eres realmente muy bonita, seria un desperdicio dejarla aquí_ – replico otro de los guardias mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica – _que tal si nos divertimos un poco antes de la boda eh?_ – esta vez se dirigía a sus demás compañeros.

_- No tenemos tiempo para esas cosas es una traidora así que mátala y vámonos_ – dijo el que al parecer era de mas alto rango.

El miedo era fácilmente legible en el rostro de la joven cualquiera de las opciones era abominable, tenia que escapar de algún modo. Pero no había como, las lágrimas se empezaban a arremolinar en sus ojos. El hombre que había hablado con antelación desenfundo su katana y se dispuso a acabar con la chica. Esta solo cerró con fuerza los ojos con fuerza esperando sentir el golpe que nunca llego. En su lugar solo se podía oír como un par de bultos caían pesadamente al suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con todos los guardias inconcientes en el piso. Estaba a salvo pero como.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, frente a ella estaba un joven de traje naranja y cabello rubio, fácilmente lo reconoció como el chico que vio la noche anterior hablando con Hinata. Así que después de todo tenia razón el chico era un ninja y uno muy hábil.

_- Eres tú –_ dijo Manami en voz baja

_- ah?, me conoces?_ – Respondió Naruto intrigado por la afirmación de la chica

-_ Si… bueno no exactamente, te vi anoche, hablando con Hinata-san_

_- así que vives en ese lugar –_ Respondió Naruto muy sonrojado por el comentario anterior.

-_ Bueno más bien trabajo, es decir trabajaba en ese lugar –_ suspiro con pesadez

_-Trabajabas?_

_- Si, esta mañana trate de escapar junto con Katsuo-san, por eso me perseguían_ – su rostro cambio a la sorpresa _– es cierto!!!!!! Katsuo!!!!! No se que vayan a hacer con el!!! Sabía que no debíamos de habernos separado_

Naruto la miraba confundido, al parecer el tal Katsuo estaba en problemas, y a ella le importaba mucho

_- y… quien es el tal Katsuo ttebayo?_

_- ah? Katsuo? Katsuo es el prometido de Hinata_

_- que???? Y porque tendría que pasarle algo a el? –_ respondió Naruto con un visible enojo

_- creo que tendré que contarte todo desde el principio _– dijo Manami, mientras veía con una sonrisa burlona el rostro molesto del chico

_- eso seria bueno ttebayo_

_- bien, Katsuo en realidad no se quiere casar con Hinata, por eso huíamos -_ comenzó a decir con un visible sonrojo – _pero su padre quiere casarlo a la fuerza para que su clan se haga mas poderoso y así poder conquistar nuevas tierras, pero el no contaba con que el padre de Hinata también se opondría a esta boda, entonces pensó en engañarlos y que así aceptaran, lo cual sucedió, entonces en la madrugada, Katsuo y yo decidimos huir, para que así no se celebrara nada, pero al parecer Takeda-san se dio cuenta bastante rápido. Solo espero que Katsuo este bien._

_- dijiste que los engaño?_

_- si, en la conversación que tuvo con Hyuuga-san les dio a entender que si no se casaban, le diría al señor feudal del país del viento, lo cual exactamente no se que pueda significar, pero al parecer es muy importante_

-_ Entonces es mentira lo del Señor Feudal?_

_- Si, por lo que Katsuo me dijo el no se lo tomaría tan en serio, pero…_ - La joven fue interrumpida por un estruendoso grito de alegría por parte del rubio

_- Si!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias con esto ya tengo como entrar para interrumpir esta boda!!!!!!!!_

ººººººººººººº

_- Como te atreves a desobedecer mis ordenes!!!!!!!_ – Gritaba un furibundo Takeda

_- Padre…_

_- Es que acaso no entiendes, todo mi plan se pudo venir abajo si lograbas escapar, menos mal que te encontraron_

_- Pero…_

_- Nada, ya suficientes problemas me has dado, nada se interpondrá en esto, ni tu!!!_

_- Pero yo no me quiero casar!!_

_- y crees que a mi me importa_

_- Yo no… _- Katsuo fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cara, propino por su padre

-_ He dicho nadie, así tengas que estar medio muerto_

La furia y decepción contenida por Katsuo era fácilmente visible en sus ojos, su padre no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero lo que acababa de decir definitivamente lo herían en lo mas profundo de su ser. Después de todo ese hombre, cegado por la avaricia y ansias de poder seguía siendo su padre, y aun como lo había tratado, aun le quería. Pero esa no era razón suficiente para que pudiera hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

ººººººººººººº

Hinata avanzaba lentamente a través de los largos pasillos encerados de la mansión, estaba siendo guiada por una de las muchas mujeres que atendían a la familia hacia donde se celebraría su boda.

Después de todo, su padre se había equivocado, todo a su alrededor se veía bastante tranquilo, quizás demasiado. Estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para notar lo que sucedía. Un gran numero de guardias custodiaba toda la mansión, sin embargo estos eran lo bastante discretos como para no ser notados tan fácilmente.

La Hyuuga sintió como las mujeres se detenían frente a una de las puertas corredizas, estas las abrieron, para que la joven pudiera pasar con facilidad ya que el voluminoso kimono que llevaba no le permitía moverse con destreza.

Entraron al salón por una de la puertas laterales. El lugar estaba suntuosamente arreglado, las puertas que daban hacia el exterior del estaban completamente abierta, por lo que se podía tener una magnifica vista del jardín que estaba cuidadosamente arreglado. Exactamente frente a la chica de encontraba el tradicional altar shinto, sobre una mesa de patas cortas se encontraban las tres copas apiladas que simbolizarían al final de la ceremonia la unión de las ambas familias.

Hinata sabia que no había vuelta a atrás, a menos claro que ocurriera un milagro, cosa que para las circunstancias, aun seguía esperando.

En el sitio también se encontraba su padre, quien se veía bastante intranquilo, Katsuo, su futuro esposo, quien estaba mirando hacia el suelo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo y también estaba el hombre, que pese al rencor que le tenia y si todo salía como el deseaba, dentro de unas horas lo reconocería como su suegro.

El sacerdote llego, como rematando una sentencia de muerte, o en este caso de cadena perpetua.

ººººººººººººº

El sacerdote ya llevaba algún tiempo con los rituales de purificación para la "feliz" pareja. Y el anciano hombre podría jurar que se vería mas animado un funeral en este instante.

Hinata miraba con desconcierto a su prometido, podría jurar que tenia un moretón de tamaño considerable en un lado de su rostro, además de que no la miraba a la cara, también estaba el hecho de que Manami, pese a que se encargaría de atenderla no estuviera allí, ni siquiera cuando esas mujeres se encargaban de arreglarla. Quizás su padre si tenía razón y algo extraño estaba sucediendo. O quizá solo albergaba la esperanza de que así fuera, aunque esta se estuviera extinguiendo rápidamente.

_- Ahora continuaremos –_ Anuncio el sacerdote, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.

_- Pero antes –_ continuo – _quiero preguntarle a la pareja que se unirá este día, ¿están aquí por su voluntad?_

Generalmente esta clase de preguntas no se hacían en una ceremonia tradicional, pero dadas las circunstancias, el sacerdote no podía dejarse de preguntar si realmente esos jóvenes se querrían casar, no quería condenar a la infelicidad a dos personas.

_- Si –_ Contesto Hinata, realmente quería decir que no y escapar de allí tan rápido como ese kimono se lo permitiera, pero recordaba la amenaza que hizo Takeda, y no quería exponer a su villa a una guerra.

Katsuo la miro de una forma desconcertada, pudo ver la determinación y al mismo tiempo la duda en los ojos de su prometida, por lo que respondiera no iba a condenar a nadie a una vida infeliz, además de que no permitiría que su padre se saliera con la suya.

_- Yo no –_ Respondió enérgicamente el joven

Todos miraron con sorpresa al chico, excepto su padre quien se abalanzo sobre el, Hinata sabia que ese podría ser su milagro, o quizás no.

Takeda rápidamente movilizo a sus guardias para que no dejaran huir a los Hyuuga.

_- Te advertí que ni tú podrías arruinar mis planes –_ grito a su hijo – _y tampoco ustedes _– se refería a las demás personas dentro del cuarto.

Hiashi se encontraba rodeado por cerca de 20 hombres, todos armados y en posición de combate, Hinata estaba rodeada por unos cinco guardias que rápidamente la inmovilizaron poniendo una katana en el cuello de la joven, otro hombre fuertemente armado amenazaba al sacerdote shinto y Takeda sostenía a su hijo.

_- Ahora concluya esta ceremonia o muera y Hyuuga no se le ocurra hacer nada si no quiere quedarse sin heredera este día y tu, Katsuo…_

Un enorme estruendo interrumpió a Takeda y una nube de polvo cubrió el lugar.

_- Detengan a ese maniaco ttebayo!!!!!!!!! –_ Se escucho una escandalosa voz proveniente de donde se había escuchado el primer ruido.

Hinata sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y como la sangre se arremolinaba en sus mejillas, finas lágrimas, llenas de felicidad, recorrían su rostro.

El resto había quedado en shock ante el suceso.

Cuando la densa nube de polvo se comenzó a disipar, se pudo distinguir la silueta de un hombre encima de una silueta más grande de forma indefinida. Para su sorpresa estas pertenecían a un chico de cabello rubio alborotado y vestimenta naranja, y a una gigantesca rana color carmesí.

Takeda, aun más furioso por la nueva interrupción mando llamar al resto de los guardias para que atacaran al intruso.

Al momento unos 40 guardias más aparecieron y rodearon a Naruto, todos con la más firme intención de dar pelea. Este solo sonrió.

_- Quien demonios eres tu? –_ Exclamo el ya de por si enojado Takeda dirigiéndose al rubio que había interrumpido la ceremonia

_- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, domador de ranas, Sannin de Konohagakure no Sato!!! –_ dijo mientras su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo, era la primera vez que usaba su nuevo titulo, y a quien quería engañar, se sentía genial.

Mas de uno se quedo impresionado por el titulo que ostentaba el joven y ciertamente más de uno retrocedió al oír esto.

_- De Konoha eh? –_ Dijo Takeda – _Sabes que al señor de este país no le gustara esto verdad?_

_- ja ja ja –_ rió estrepitosamente Naruto provocando desconcierto en los demás – _Y tu crees que no se que todo lo que dijiste a cerca de el es mentira? No me subestimes._

Takeda estaba en problemas , su mentira había quedado al descubierto, ahora ya no tenia modo de retener a los Hyuuga. Ante tal situación solo pudo pensar en una solución.

_- Ataquen!!! –_ Ordeno, visiblemente desesperado – _Ustedes solo son tres ninjas, yo tengo un ejército de casi 100 personas, no tienen posibilidades. Esta boda se llevara a cabo y nadie lo impedirá!!!!!!!!!!!_

Ante las ordenes, y dado el estado en el que se encontraban la mayoría de los guardias, Hinata realizó algunos sellos con las manos, ninguno de los hombres que la tenían inmovilizada se dio cuenta hasta que dijo el nombre del jutsu.

_- Kawarimi no jutsu –_ Grito haciendo que todos voltearan hacia donde se suponía estaba la Hyuuga, encontrándose en su lugar a una de los hombres que la retenían.

Al ver esto, los otros dos ninjas decidieron ponerse en acción.

En un extremo se podía ver a Hiashi Hyuuga rodeado por un grupo considerable de hombres armados. Estos podían observar como las venas de alrededor de sus ojos comenzaban a hincharse y se ponía en la posición típica del Jyuuken. Ante esto los guardias decidieron atacar, después de todo su señor tenia razón, eran 20, un solo hombre no les podía hacer frente a todos; estos desenvainaron sus katanas y atacaron al unísono.

- _Hakkeshou Kaiten – __grito Hiashi al momento que un remolino formado por chakra expulsaba con fuerza a los guardias que iban a atacarlo, dejándolos inconcientes y sin siquiera haber podido acercarse al Hyuuga. Hiashi sonreía de forma arrogante._

En el amplio jardín, un grupo de cuarenta hombres rodeaban a una gigantesca rana y al hombre que la había invocado. El grupo de guardias se estremeció ante el repentino puff que hizo la rana al desaparecer, aun recordaban como se había anunciado el chico con el que pelearían; Sannin había dicho, a algunos les pareció que exageraba, ya que era muy joven para ostentar tal titulo, el resto, que eran menos temía. Era demasiada la expectativa que se tenía al pelear con este chico.

Naruto por su parte sonreía, después de todo si habría acción en esto. Los hombres se pusieron en guardia, atentos aun a la orden que les había dado Takeda-san.

_- Kagebunshin no jutsu_ – Dijo Naruto al ver como los hombres parecían dispuestos a atacarlo.

De un momento a otro una cantidad extraordinaria de replicas apareció. Después de todo ellos no iban a pelear contra un solo oponente.

Los bunshin de Naruto fácilmente derrotaban a los guardias haciendo uso de su poderoso taijutsu. Rápidamente y como era de esperarse los hombres iban cayendo inconscientes, pronto no quedaba ni uno en pie.

Cuando los guardias que tenían inmovilizada a Hinata se dieron cuenta de que esta había sido remplazada por uno de sus compañeros se dispusieron a inmovilizarla otra vez. Pero esta ya había activado su Byakugan, de modo que cuando estos se le acercaron de nuevo, esta los dejaba inconcientes de un solo golpe. Después de todo con ese estorboso atuendo era lo único que podía hacer.

Takeda al ver esto estaba pasmado, ahora si, oficialmente, todos sus planes se habían ido al suelo. Todas sus ambiciones se desmoronaban rápidamente y sin poder detenerlo frente a sus ojos. Estaba siendo testigo del enorme poderío de Konoha, poderío que deseaba obtener y que en este momento se hacia patente que nunca tendría.

Katsuo seguía retenido por su padre, quien había desenfundado su katana, pese a que se notaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no había dejado ni un solo momento de sostener su posición. El joven estaba muy débil, cuando los guardias que habían ido a buscarlo lo trajeron de regreso lo habían tratado peor que a una basura, como a un sucio traidor. Esta bien, quizá ante los preceptos de su familia y de todo guerrero lo era, pero tampoco podía renunciar a sus ideales de justicia. Su padre no entendía nada, e incluso pareciera que no le importaba deshacerse de el. Esto solo lo debilitaba mentalmente. Sabia que no le importaba mucho a el, siempre lo supo, pero se engañaba con la idea de que solo era severo, de que lo quería, claro, muy a su manera.

Katsuo pudo distinguir una sombra detrás de su padre.

Un fuerte golpe hizo voltear a los tres ninjas hacia el lugar donde Takeda se encontraba. Este se encontraba tendido en el suelo, inconciente, a un lado de su hijo y detrás de él Manami sostenía una bandeja de plata con ambas manos y una mirada entremezclada de enojo y horror. El silencio reinaba, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

_- así que todo esto se ha acabado –_ Murmuro Hiashi, captando la atención de todos los presentes

**ººººººººººººº**

Bien ahora si me tarde menos n.n Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito y uno de los que mas trabajo me ha costado escribir, espero que les guste. El plan de Naruto había causado mucha expectativa, pero sinceramente no se me ocurría otra cosa que esta para que Naruto no dejara de ser Naruto (después de todo si hiciera algún plan elaborado y que resultara bien, dejaría de ser él XD (seria mas bien como Shikamaru y eso seria problemático)) no pude dejar de pensar en que la entrada de Naruto tenia que ser muy similar a la de Jiraiya cuando se presenta por primera vez dentro de la serie (me pareció gracioso XD). Puse algo de pelea, muchos lo habían pedido, como ya había dicho con anterioridad esto no es lo mió, pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude y creo que quedo bastante decente n.n. Ahora a contestar reviews.

darwin: bueno, Naruto hizo un gran entrada, y en realidad fue la primera persona en saber como iba toda la historia, y Manami realizo su venganza en contra de Takeda, espero te guste este capitulo también.

karurosu-sempai: T.T de verdad lo siento, y no te preocupes no fuiste grosero, en realidad dijiste lo que pensabas y, aunque en este caso haya sido duro, aprecio la sinceridad con la que lo dijiste, como digo abajo, acepto toda clase de criticas. Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Ah!! y pienso cumplir con mi castigo n.n

manuel: tratare de ya no hacer autocríticas (aunque debo de admitir que es un habito difícil de quitar) Gracias por el Oscar (aunque no me lo puedas dar la intención es lo que cuenta XD). Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y otra vez gracias por la sinceridad.

keri01: seee, unas largas vacaciones, pero ya estoy de vuelta n.n, como puedes ver Naruto tuvo su gran entrada triunfal y pudo patear algunos traseros en el proceso y en cuanto a como quedan las cosas tendrás que esperar al próximo capitulo n.n.

Ya saben criticas, tomatazos, si les gusto o no, o de plano no quieren que siga escribiendo dejen un review.

Porfaaaaaaaaa

PD Feliz semana de San Valentin (algo atrasado, pero bueno), y a quienes no tienen con quien celebrar, pues no se preocupen somos muchos XD


End file.
